The New Ten
by The God of Ink
Summary: Ten new aliens. Ten new possibilties.
1. Day 0: Discovery

**Prologue:**

"**Grandpa, the watch is doing it again!" Ben rushed over to Max, Gwen, and Kevin, waving his wrist.**

**Ever since yesterday, the Omnitrix had been acting strange; it keep beeping and flashing its lights like it was trying to get Ben's attention. Max had said not to worry about it, but it was hard not to. Especially now that it was going into overdrive.**

"**Let me take a look at it." Max said. He grabbed Ben's wrist and began inspecting the watch. Minutes passed, with Max _hmmmm_ing and _aaahhh_ing. **

**Finally, "I know what the problem is."**

** "_What is it_?" Kevin asked, mocking suspense to make it clear he was bored.**

**Max ignored him. "Simple," he said. "It's recalibrating."**

** Everyone looked at him. **

** "Recalibrating?" Gwen asked.**

** Max nodded. "Exactly. Like when you add a new program to a computer."**

** "New program…" Ben mumbled. Then, it hit him. "New program! New aliens! Sweet!" **

** Max nodded again. "I'd say that it'll be finished by tomorrow. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll drive us all out to the lake so you can test 'em out."**

** "Okay, I don't know about Ben," Kevin started, "but I have better things tomorrow than joining you guys on your little alien fashion show."**

** "Like what?" Gwen challenged.**

** "… Alright, I'll come."**

"**That's what I thought."**

** Ben was too excited to notice the argument. New aliens always meant good news… most of the time…. **


	2. Day 1: Na'vi

**Day 1:**

** Max, Ben, and Kevin all sat together in the sand, looking at the Omnitrix.**

** "Come on," Gwen complained. "If you're not going to do it, than don't just sit around staring at it." The three men didn't respond, either because they didn't hear her or they chose not to hear her.**

** Gwen sighed, and laid back on her beach towel. It was a beautiful day, so every one had thought to bring their swimsuits and towels for a day by the lake. Or, at least Gwen had. While she lay on the beach trying to tan, her relatives and boyfriend sat around looking at a watch.**

** Finally, Ben spoke. "Alright, I'm going to do it."**

** Kevin stood up. "Finally. What were you waiting for?" **

** Gwen had to groan. "_Men",_ she thought.**

** Ben stood up, helped Max up, and then focused his attention on the watch. He clicked the dial, and the selector pop up. The others gathered around him as he clicked through different holograms, finally settling on a large, humanoid figure.**

** "Here goes nothing" he said. And he pressed down the selector.**

** Gwen, Kevin and Max held up there hands to shield them from the burst of green light, and when then looked back they saw an alien they hadn't seen before.**

** Ben's height was well above eight feet, due in no part to his long limbs. His skin was deep blue, with white dots going down his arms, chest and the bridge of his nose. From his backside sprouted a long, whipping tail. His face was angular, with a squashed animal nose and cat-like eyes. His hair was black, and was neatly braided. He wore nothing but a loincloth, and a sash around his chest with the Omnitrix symbol on it.**

** Ben took a moment to look at himself, flexing his limbs and poking his skin. Finally, he looked at his friends. "Alright, Grandpa, what is it?"**

** Max rubbed his chin. "I'm not exactly sure, but I remember that the Plumbers lifted a holo- encyclopedia off a crashed ship, and I'm pretty sure I saw this on it. **

** "You're _pretty _sure?" Gwen asked. Max just shrugged.**

** Ben stretched out, and put himself in a runner's position. "Alright," he breathed, "Let's see what you can do." **

** He took off, running down the beach. The three people he left behind just gawked as he ran straight towards the trees at the end of the beach, and bolted straight up the nearest one. Pretty soon he was swinging to and fro from tree to tree.**

** Max, Gwen, and Kevin took their time catching up to Ben. "If I remember exactly, it's called a… Na'vi. They live on some jungle moon 'bout a couple hundred light years away from us. Never met one, but…'**

** He was cut short by Ben leaping out in front of them. They all jumped, which just made Ben laugh harder than he already was. **

"**This is great!" As if illustrating his point, he did a back flip. "It's like being Spider Monkey and Way Big at the same time!" All the jumping and leaping suddenly caught up with him, and he fell back and laid on the beach.  
><strong>

**Kevin sat down next to him. "Having fun, Smurf Boy?"**

** "Ha ha. Jealous much, Kevin?" **

** Gwen knelt down beside her cousin. She suddenly gave a little yelp, and jumped back. **

** "What? What happened?" Max ran up beside her. Gwen only pointed at Ben's hair braid. **

** Ben reached over his head, and pulled the braid in front of him. The hair fell away at the tip to reveal a cluster of small, pink tendrils squirming and twisting around. **

** Kevin leaned in to get a look. "Dude, that's just plain gross."**

** Ben nodded. Then, "Kevin, don't move."**

** Without waiting for an answer, Ben shoved the tendrils right into Kevin's ear. Kevin yelled for about two seconds then calmed down. **

** "Ben!" Gwen yelled. "Get your weird hair tentacles out of my boyfriend's ear!"**

** Ben didn't listen. Instead, he said, "Kevin, raise your right hand." And Kevin did. "Now the left." Again, Kevin did as he was told. Then, Ben pulled the tendrils out of his ear.**

** Kevin shuddered, ten stood up. "Okay, what was that?"**

** Max looked over Ben's braid. "One thing I remember from that encyclopedia is that the Na'vi use these things to tame their animals, like how the Cherokee tamed horses."**

** "Ick." Gwen poked the tendrils, watching them move. "You mean they stick these things in animals' ears?"**

** WWWWSSSHHH! A flash of green light, and Ben was back to being himself. He stood up, and felt the back of his head, as if the braid was still there.**

** "Well, that was cool" he said.**

** "Yeah," Kevin grunted, rubbing his ear "it was really _cool._"**

** End of Day 1**

**(I don't own anything from Ben 10 or Avatar.)**


	3. Day 2: Cybertronian

**Day 2:**

** "Dang it!" Max threw his screw driver across the length of his van. He had finally found the holo- encyclopedia, but like most of the alien junk in the Rust Bucket, it seemed it didn't want to be fixed.**

** "Grandpa, are you in there?" Max walked over to the door, and opened it to see Gwen standing there, covered in oil and grime. **

** What happened to you?" Max passed her a towel to wipe herself off. **

** Gwen groaned. "Kevin asked me to help him with his car. And by "help", he meant get all greasy while he gets stressed out trying to show me the difference between an axle wrench and a monkey wrench."**

** Max chuckled. "I'm glad I never got Vera to help me with the car." Max headed outside to see Kevin at the side of the road, underneath the car.**

** Kevin slid out, and stood up. There wasn't a speck of clean skin on him anywhere. "What's up, old timer?"**

** Max picked up a tool from the ground. "Gwen said you hard at work, which is something I'll probably never see again. Need a hand?"**

** Kevin shrugged. "Don't know what you can help with. It's weird," he said, popping the car's hood, "but nothing's wrong. Which is really weird, when you think about all the stuff she's been through."**

** "Who are you calling a 'she'?" came a voice from nowhere.**

** Kevin and Max jumped back. The car was starting to… _change._ The paneling on the sides slid in, revealing gears and wires. The hood slammed shut, and the entire front of the car slid inward. The back split apart, the windshield popped apart… was that a head? **

** Soon, where Kevin's car once was, stood a giant green robot, metal shining with pieces of car sticking out. And right in the center of its immense body, sat none other than the Omnitrix symbol. **

** "Ben?" Max looked dumbfounded. Then for now apparent reason, he began to laugh. It carried over to Kevin, and up to Ben. Soon all three of them were laughing like loons. **

** Gwen came out to see what all the fuss was about. She stumbled back a bit when she saw Ben. **

** The three men calmed down quickly. "Pretty cool, huh?" Ben said, flexing his limbs. "And check this out."**

** Ben held out his arm, and with and groaning of metal it shifted into some sort of cannon. Ben held it high over his head, and let loose. TTTTTSSSSHOOM! An immense ball of plasma shot into the air, creating what looked like a mini firework.**

** Max stood, awe struck. Ben changed his arm back, and knelt down beside his grandpa. "So, recognize any of this?"**

** Max nodded his head. "Plumbers used to be in contact with these things. Called Cybertronians, if I remember."**

** Kevin suddenly realized something. "Hey, Tennyson. If you're here, where's my car?" **

** Ben chuckled, his metal voice quite grating. "I took it to the garage, seeing as you've probably never fixed a car in your life." He winked at Max and Gwen. "Trust me." **

** Suddenly, there was a noise in the background. The three humans and one robot looked up to see a red car streak past, followed by three or four police cars. **

** "Well, whattaya know, a high speed chase." Ben got up from the ground, and began to shift. "Gear-Grinder, away!" **

** And with that, he became a car and sped off, leaving his friends in the dust. Gwen stared down the road. "Gear-Grinder?"**

** Ben sped after the car, listening to the radio. Apparently, he could hack into police chatter. The car he was chasing held three bank robbers and a hostage. "_Better handle them gently, then" _he thought. And with that, he rammed them off the road.**

** The robber's car spun, doing donuts before hitting the curb. Three men got out, grabbed sacks, and began to run. Ben shifted quickly, and began walking calmly towards them. In no time, he caught up with them. He picked up the now terrified robbers, and placed them high up in a tree.**

** "Now, stay there, or I'm gonna come back" Ben warned. The robbers were terrified of the giant in front of them, so they shook their heads, babbling "I'm sorry" and "Please don't crush us."**

** Ben could hear the cops coming, so he shifted back into his car mode and sped of. "_Best leave the rest for them…. I guess I should go pick up Kevins car now…._**

**(End of Day 2) **

**(I don't own Transformers, or anything from them.)**


	4. Day 3: Xenomorph

Day 3

** Ben, Gwen and Kevin were huddled out behind Mr. Smoothie, all staring at the Omnitrix. The dial was popped up and ready to go, it was just a matter of choice. Ben gingerly put his fingers on the dial, and began to twist.**

** ''Eeeny, meeny, miney, moe!'' he shouted, and he pressed down on the dial. FLASSHH! The green light lit up the whole alleyway as Ben transformed. When Kevin and Gwen unshielded their eyes, they were amazed, and slightly scared at what they saw.**

** Ben was now tall, spindly, and jet black. His limbs were long and tapered, ending in razor sharp digits. Large boney spines grew along his back, stretching down onto his bony tail. His head was long and tubular, with no features expect a mouth full of sharp, grinding teeth.**

** ''Okay, doofus,'' Gwen said cheerfully, trying to mask how much that thing scared her, ''what's the verdict?''**

** Ben opened his mouth, but instead of talking, he screeched, and a long tube thing stretched out of his mouth. Gwen couldn't help but scream. Attached to the tube was a small set of teeth that gnashed the air in front of her face.**

** Kevin stared. ''Now **_**that**_** is cool. Whatever it is.''**

** Max came around the corner holding a tray of smoothies. He yelped when he saw Ben, dropping the tray and spilling multicolored liquid all over the ground. Ben started to make a strange growling noise; he was laughing.**

** Max composed himself. ''Xenomorph'' he breathed. ''Always hated those things.''**

** Gwen was studying her cousin's new body. ''These things are trouble makers, Grandpa?''**

** Max shook his head. ''Animals, Gwen. The galaxy's ultimate predator. Plumber's dealt with an infestation back in…1964, I think. Transport ship crashed in the desert, and let a Queen loose. She infected an entire town; it was a mess. I think we had to bomb the town in the end.''**

** Kevin was studying Ben too. ''Whaddaya mean infected, Tennyson?''**

** Max kept to basic details; no need to gross them out. ''A Queen lays eggs, the eggs hatch into Face Huggers, meaning they latch onto your noggin and lay one of these things in your stomach. It grows and grows until it leaves your body. Forcibly.'' **

** Gwen and Kevin shuddered, not wanting to know what 'forcibly' entitled.**

** Suddenly, Ben stood up in his full height, and jumped. He clambered up the wall of Mr. Smoothie, and went up over the lip of the roof. The rest of the gang ran out of the alley, to see Ben go running across the roof and jump to the next adjacent building. He skittered down that building's front wall, and charged out into the park. **

** Ben was feeling practically euphoric, even though he probably didn't know what the word meant. Grandpa was right; this alien was an apex predator, completely fearless and totally ruthless. Sheer, raw power ran through his veins. He was the king of the-**

** Ben didn't see the birdbath. He really didn't. **

** When Max, Gwen, and Kevin finally caught up with him, he was lying face first in the dirt, blood trickling from a small gnash in his head. The birdbath was overturned, and was slowly decomposing. Gwen noticed that Ben's weird alien blood was dissolving the stone.**

** Kevin snorted. "Acid blood? Really?"**

** Max shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't control evolution. Now come on, help me get this little fool out of here before someone shows up for a picnic and ends up sitting on an alien."**

**(I don't own anything from 'Alien'.) **


	5. Day 4: HorkBajir & Taxxon

**Day 4:**

** ''Enjoying yourself?'' Ben asked. Julie smiled, and nodded. It had been a while since Ben took her out, and there was a new monster movie in town. It was the perfect date.**

** ''Yeah, this is great.'' She took a couple popcorn kernels, popped them into her mouth, and snuggled into Ben's arm, watching the monster on the screen stomp down the city…**

** When the movie had ended, the couple walked out of the movie theater. It was one of those nice summer evenings on the boardwalk, the sky all warm and orange.**

** ''Man, don't you wish every night was like this?''**

** ''Walking out of a great movie with my cute girlfriend hanging on my arm? Yeah.''**

** Suddenly, Ben's phone rang. He pulled it out, and before he could say 'hello';**

** ''Get your butt to House Street, now.''**

** ''Gwen?''**

** His cousin sighed. ''Yes, dweeb. Now, you're at the boardwalk, so that means you should be about one street away from House, so get down there now before-''**

** ''Hold on,'' Ben broke in. ''Why do I have to get down to House Street? I don't know if you know this, but I finally got to take Julie out…''**

** ''Hi, Gwen!'' Julie yelled into the phone"**

** 'Sorry, kiddo'' said a new voice. It was Max. ''Building just collapsed over here. Some sort of gas explosion in the basement.''**

** Ben was running down the road before Max finished his sentence, dragging Julie with him. When they made it to the corner of House Street, the road was completely swarmed by emergency vehicles and news reporters. Julie jabbed Ben in the shoulder; Gwen and Max were waving to them, standing on the top of the Rust Bucket, which was parked at the back of the crowd. They made their way to them.**

** When they got to the Rust Bucket, Max grabbed them and pushed them back into an alleyway. ''Sorry to ruin your date, kids, but I think Ben needs to take this one. Reporters say that there's still people trapped inside.''**

** Ben nodded, and popped the dial up on the watch.**

**Julie leaned in. ''This is my favourite part.''**

** Ben pressed down the dial, and when the green flash burned out, a new alien stood in his wake. It resembled Humungosaur, except it was smaller, leaner, and green. It's neck was long and sinewy, and its head ended in a pointed beak. Julie had to take a step back from her boyfriend, ass his body was now covered in large, ripping spikes. **

** Ben flexed his new arms. ''Oh yeah, this'll get the job done.'' And with that, he took off. He ran across the street, people jumping out of his way at the sight of his blades. **

** Ben ran straight up to the door, which was still standing, and raised his arm, slashing down and tearing the doors into pieces with his blades. He strode in, bellowing ''Hello! Is anyone in here!''**

** A groan came out from under a rubble pile. Ben ran over, and lifted a crossbeam off the pile. A man and kid were laying on the ground. ''Are you all right?''**

** The man groaned again. ''I think so. But it's my son, I think his legs broken.''**

** Ben nodded. ''Alright. You're gonna have to carry him; I need to keep looking.''**

** The man pointed. ''I think I heard something over there a couple of minutes ago.''**

** He was right. Ben found a group of four people under another pile of crossbeams. They were beaten, and some had broken limbs, but thankfully they seemed okay. Ben was counting his lucky stars. He was hardly this lucky.**

** And as soon as he thought this, the building started to shake. The foundations were finally giving way. ''Everybody out, now!'' Ben bellowed. He ran up to the door, holding up the remaining piece of wall while everyone shuffled by him. When everyone was clear, he would get clear with them.**

** Which he would have done, if as soon everyone had gotten clear, the building hadn't decided to collapse right on top of Ben.**

** ''BEN!'' Julie screamed. The building literally crumpled from the top, pelting everyone in the street with small shards of concrete and wood. In less than two seconds, the half building became a fully fledged rubble pile.**

** Max, Gwen and Julie ran to the wreckage, careful to stick to the edges of the crowd. They hid at the back of the pile, and began to pick pieces and toss them away. Suddenly, a hole crumbled away, and out slid a giant…thing.**

** It resembled a giant worm, with red, spindly legs. Its body was large and segmented, ending in a large gaping, tooth filled mouth, ringed by for large red eyes on stalks.**

** ''Ben… you IDIOT!'' Gwen yelled, slapping the large torso of Ben's new alien. Julie joined in on the slapping. ''Don't do that to me again!'' she yelled, half crying.**

** FLASH! Ben was now Ben again. He was dirty and scratched, but he seemed okay. ''Ok, Ok. I will not get buried under a building again. Of course, I can always count on…'' he paused. ''DRILLWORM!''**

** No one said anything. Then, they all started to laugh. Be looked insulted. ''Hey, come on. It's a good name. I figure Drillworm for the one, and Razorscale for the other one…''**

**(I don't anything for Animorphs.)**


	6. Day 5: Deoxys

**Day 5**

** BOOOOM! The car in front of Ben exploded in a great ball of fire. He had to jump and slid on the pavement to avoid getting hit by chunks of flaming Prius. SevenSeven stood in the center of the town square, still blasting away, trying to land a shot.**

** It was unclear to Ben exactly how this started. He remembered he and Kevin were walking to the hardware store, when bounty hunter had flew right across the sky and landed right in front of him, blasting away. Seems someone wanted him dead again. He couldn't remember much more, but that was probably due to the car explosion.**

** Cop cars had formed a ring around SevenSeven, the cops firing away with their pistols. SevenSeven ignored them for a moment…then threw a grenade their way. BOOOOM! The cars blew up in rapid succession, giving Ben the chance to slip into an alley way, where he found Kevin ushering people out the other end.**

** "Doesn't this guy ever take a day off!?" he said when the alley was cleared.**

** I"I doubt it" Ben replied. With one swift motion, he popped the dial on the Omnitrix, and pressed it down. TTSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN N!**

** Kevin had seen Ben turn into some weird aliens, but this one was new. It looked like a man, but red, with light blue epaulet-like things running up and down his body. His face was the same colour, with weird eyes that looked like they were sunken into his head. Instead of a mouth, he had a vertical slit running up the middle of his face. His legs were oddly shaped, with no actual feet, just ending in points. Suddenly Ben's arms and hands just… split apart. What replaced them were four tentacles, two red, two blue.**

** "Weird" Kevin said. "And that's just stating the obvious." Ben nodded, and took of into the sky. "Okay, he can fly. That's something" Kevin said. He considered joining the fight, but he figured Ben had it covered. Best to keep heading to the hardware store…**

** Ben had to admit, this alien was weird. He didn't "see" anything; what he saw he figured was electricity. SevenSeven looked like a pulsating, man shaped figure. _Time to see what you can do, _Ben thought.**

** Suddenly, SevenSeven raised his weapon, and fire a volley of small missiles at Ben. Without thinking about it, Ben changed. His body became bigger, his back became rounder, and overtaking his head until it was one big dome. His tentacles became flatter, broader. He crossed his tentacles, and a sphere materialized around him. The missiles hit the sphere and exploded, sending Ben flying, but unharmed.**

** SevenSeven made a sort of gargled roar, and activated his jet packs. He soared up into the sky, blasting away with his lasers as he went. He started to chase Ben, and they began a sort of cat-and mouse game in the air.**

** Ben's body began to change again. His head grew smaller, sleeker, ending in three points. His tentacles became sharper, his body thinner. He turned around suddenly in mid-air, and put the tips of his tentacles together. Suddenly, a ball of energy began to grow in the center. Before SevenSeven had a chance to turn around, it launched off of Ben, and landed square in the middle of the bounty hunter's chest. A large explosion followed, which completed obliterated all of his weaponry. The bounty hunter began falling fast to the ground. **

** Ben quickly, instinctively, changed back into his first form, and quickly dived. He went faster and faster, coming close to the ground… and caught SevenSeven just before they both became a stain on the pavement. He quickly tied up the bounty hunter on a lamp post, then quickly flew away before anyone could see him.**

** _I definitely like this one, _he thought to himself._ Now, where the heck did Kevin go? Lazy jerk…_**


	7. Day 6: Yautja

**Day 6:**

** "Come on!" Johnny hissed. Those idiots couldn't even get past the locks at the doors without his help, so why did he think that they could get past the fail-safe for the vault? _"Maybe because that was what you brought them along for"_ he scolded himself. **

** This job was probably the most important one yet. GX Corp. was the largest business in Bellwood. Even if they got out with only half the cash in the vault, they'd still be set for ten lifetimes. Johnny went up to the vault doors, shielding his eyes from the glare of the acetylene torch. Rick was busy melting through the dead bolts, while York was on his laptop, trying to find the right code for the computerized lock.**

** "Hurry up, idiots" Johnny whispered. "We need to get in and get out before the cops get here."**

** "No one's here, so you can stop whispering" York said normally. "And stop whining like a little girl. I stopped the silent alarm, so no one and nothing is coming here."**

** "Rule number one of the movies," Rick said, "the cops always come even if you don't expect them to." With that, as if fate timed it, the last dead-bolt was melted in half, at the exact same time that York's computer broke through the lock. The three of them pushed the door open, and before them laid hundreds of stacks of fifty and one hundred dollar bills, all reaching for the ceiling. Johnny almost had a heart attack.**

** "We've got five duffel bags" he croaked. "You make absolutely sure that they're all filled to the zipper line, alright?" The two others nodded. The three of them went to work, stuffing piles of money into their bags, not caring if a couple wads fell to the ground. There were plenty to spare, and besides, they had plenty of time to grab them.**

** "Man, when we get to Rio we are going to be _balling_" Rick giggled. "We could buy half the city wi-" Rick never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment he was literally yanked up to the ceiling. York and Johnny immediately pulled out the pistols they had in their duffel bags, but the ceiling was so shadowy they couldn't see Rick, or what pulled him up.**

** "York, swing 'round back to the front window and see if anyone's outside."**

** York nodded, an began to shuffle swiftly out of the vault. He made it three steps out side of the vault when he was dragged upward, firing off shots in the direction of where he was going. Johnny knew he had to get out of there, and fast. He slung all five bags around his shoulder, and held his pistol out in front of him as he ran out of the vault, down the line of offices to the elevator.**

** He was no less then a meter away from the elevator when a _thing_ came out of thin air in front of him. Johnny stopped dead in his tracks to avoid colliding with the creature, and pointed his gun at it. "Back off!" he growled, trying to sound threatening and not scared out of his brain.**

** The creature cocked its head, as if amused by the puny man. It was a man shaped creature, taller than Johnny. Its hands ended in pointed claw-like nails, and it had odd looking devices strapped all over its body; weapons, judging by how they look. Its head was obscured by a large green mask, shaped to look like a predatory beast, with a strange circle symbol on the forehead. It was muscular, with gray skin flecked with black spots. A large belt, shaped like an ammo belt, ran down its chest, connecting to a sort of leather kilt that hung on its waist. Dreadlocks ran down the back of its head, looking like they were made of shell.**

** A small, gun shaped machine on the creature's shoulder moved and whirred. Three red dots of light projected from the helmet, resting on Johnny's gun. FZZZZZAAAAN! A blast of energy shot from the machine (obviously a blaster), and struck the pistol, causing a mini explosion that made Johnny drop the gun in pain.**

** But Johnny was prepared. With the gun half melted on the floor, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Slipping one onto each hand, he dropped the duffel bags of cash at his feet, motioning for the thing to come closer.**

** "Guess I gotta fight my way out of here, huh? Jokes on you, pal; I was a boxer once. So I gotta ask, You really want to do this?"**

** The creature made some strange clicking noises, then a a continuous choppy growl. It took Johnny a couple seconds to realize it; the thing was laughing at him! He struck a pose, and banged his brass knuckles together, hoping the action and noise would appear threatening.**

** The creature responded by taking off its helmet. God, it was ugly! A broad forehead gave way to beady yellow eyes, surrounded by blotchy skins punctuated by facial hair that looked like porcupine quills. The most disturbing was the mouth; four pointed mandibles circling a toothy hole of flesh. The creature imitated Johnny's pose, and, after a moment's wait, the two charged each other.**

** Johnny, for his apparent boxing finesse, was demolished by the creature. He kept his ground, throwing punches left and right. His opponent dodged most of them, and the few that connected didn't do anything; it simply shrugged them off. It flipped off of office desks and somersaulted over the tiny boxer/thief, landing bone-crunching punches and kicks and chops. When it seemed like Johnny could take no more, the fight finished with the creature with a three fingered knuckle-thrust between the eyes, knocking his opponent unconscious. **

** When the cops responded to a 9-11 call from the building just minutes later, they found the three thieves hog-tied and hanging from the flagpole in the front of the office building of GX Corp. What they didn't notice, or couldn't notice, was the camouflaged hero of the hour observing the scene. **

** Ben, for of course it was him, was giddy with adrenaline. _"Grandpa was right," _he thought, _"this alien is awesome. I'll have to use him more." _The alien hero stood up from his kneeling perch, and made a run for the roof adjacent to him. Soon he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with all the dangerous grace of an excited ninja. **

** _"Man-Hunter, away!"_**


	8. Day 7: Dalek

**DAY 7:**

** "Damn fool" Max huffed, out of breath. "I told him not to mess around with that thing."**

** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The wheels of the Rust Bucket squealed as it did a sharp turn. Gwen and Kevin bumped and bounced around in the back. The three of them were currently speeding down a dirt country road, just outside Bellview. They could see flaming craters in the ground, trees blasted into stumps, a tractor in a nearby field was blown to smithereens.**

** Gwen sat up, rubbing her head that she banged on the turn. "At least he didn't run into any people on the way here, Granpda."**

** "Yeah" Kevin said. "Could be a lot worse."**

** Max shot them a look. "It could not be any more worse. I told Ben not to click that alien, but he didn't listen. Now **_**I**_** have to go clean up his mess, seeing as **_**I **_**am te only one who's seen one of these things in action!"**

** The Rust Bucket screeched around another corner, but Max slammed the brakes, throwing all of them forward. There, in the center of the road, was Ben.**

** This alien was very machine-like. A tall, salt-shaker shaped thing that rolled on a flat surface. Bumps ran up its bottom half, and on the top half sat a claw and a weapon that looked like an egg whisk. The head was a dome, with two lights and a piercing blue eyestalk. The Omnitrix symbol sat between the claw and the whisk.**

** "EXIT THE VEHICLE" it, or Ben, intoned shrilly. **

** Max jumped out of the camper. "Ben, buddy, I want you to focus and-"**

** "I AM EXTERMINATOR" Ben shrilled.**

** "Look, that thing...obviously its messing with your head...too strong for you to control it. So, I just want you to-"**

** PWHEW! A blue beam shot out of the egg whisk, passing over Max's head, singeing his hat. Max shot his hands in the air. "Alright, enough! You need to get control of that thing!"**

** "I AM ACTING IN ACCORDANCE TO MY PROGRAMMING! THIS IMPLIES CONTROL!"**

** "Are you sassing me?"**

** "I AM STATING FACT! NOW SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE DALEK CAUSE OR BE EXTERMINATED!"**

** "Are you even listening to yourself, Ben? You're letting that thing drive you like a car!"**

** "SILENCE! SILENCE! EXTERMIN-"**

** FWSSSAAASH! A blast of green light, and there was Ben standing in the middle of the road. He looked confused, kind of sheepish, and kind of scared.**

** "...Okay, Grandpa. I...I guess don't use that one again."**

** Max let out a sigh. "Yeah. Don't use that one. **_**EVER.**_**"**


End file.
